Das Schicksal spielt mit
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Als seine Frau und er beschließen Kinder zu bekommen, nimmt Gunny Seargent Gibbs die Stelle an der Rhode Island Militär Akademie an. Nicht ahnend, dass er dort sein Schicksal treffen wird. Pre-Series, Girl!Tony/Gibbs
1. Prolog

**Titel:** Das Schicksal spielt mit  
**Autor:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom**: NCIS  
**Pairing:** Tony/Gibbs bzw. Girl!Tony/Gibbs  
**Kapitel:** 1 von ?  
**Rating:** PG-12, vielleicht wird es später noch höher...  
**Warnung:** Pre-Series, Genderbend (Tony-ist-als-Frau-geboren), ehemaliges Slashpairing wird zum Het-Pairing, vllt. später Smut, AU  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts. Ich leihe mir nur die Charaktere und biege sie mir etwas für meine Geschichte zurecht.

**Inhalt:** Als seine Frau und er beschließen Kinder zu bekommen, nimmt Gunny Seargent Gibbs die Stelle an der Rhode Island Military Akademie an. Nicht ahnend, dass er dort sein Schicksal treffen wird. (Pre-Series, Girl!Tony/Gibbs)

**A/N**: Eine weitere Girl!Tony-Fic, die aber etwas kürzer sein soll als "A Happy Smile"

**Wortanzahl:** 220 Wörter

**Prolog**

_"Ich liebe meine Ehefrau!"_

_"... Ich weiß..."_

_"Ich kann sie nicht verlassen!"_

_"... Ich weiß..."_

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"Ich bin euer neuer Drill Instructor, Gunny Sergeant Gibbs! Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihr Schlaffis wenigstens ein kleines bisschen des Stolzes kennen lernt, den wir Marines in uns tragen!"

So fing alles an.

Es war eigentlich nur Spaß für sie. Da etwas Flirten, da etwas Necken. Sie wusste, dass er verheiratet war und sie wusste das sie keinerlei Chancen hatte, aber vielleicht... vielleicht war dies der Grund warum sie es tat. Er war anders! Er war nicht wie ihre Mitschüler, die sie einfach nur in ihr Bett bekommen wollte.

Seine blauen Augen... sie haben sie gefesselt, seitdem sie das erste Mal in sie gesehen hatte. Sie zeigten ihr, dass er die Wahrheit wusste. Das er wusste, dass es nur Spaß für sie war. Vielleicht... vielleicht erwiderte er darum manchmal, wenn sie alleine waren, ihr Flirten. Sah ihr direkt in die Augen und sagte mit einer Stimme, die so gar nicht seiner Drill Instrucor-Stimme ähnelte, etwas so unschuldiges, das doch so doppeldeutig war.

Sie erlebte hier in der Rhode Island Militär Akademie, das wovon sie immer geträumt hatte und dass, was als Bestrafung gedacht war, wurde langsam zu einer Belohnung. Doch bald zeigte sich, dass alles Gute auch seinen Preis hatte...

Ende Prolog

**A/N:** Na, was meint ihr? Wollt ihr wissen, wie es weitergeht?


	2. Kapitel 1

**Wortanzahl:** 680 Wörter

**Kapitel 1**

_"Ich habe nie gedacht, dass ich einmal so enden würde. Genauso pathetisch wie meine Mutter, doch du hast es geschafft."_

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter und der Weigerung sich dem Regime ihres Vaters zu unterwerfen, meldete er sie auf der Rhode Island Militär Akademie an.

Zu dieser Zeit war sie 12.

Es waren die 80er, doch sie war trotzdem eine der wenigen weiblichen Schülerinnen die es gab. Militär, selbst wenn es nur eine Junior und High School war, galt als reine Männerdomäne. Frauen gehörten an den Herd war die Ansicht vieler, worunter auch Tonis Dad gehörte.

Zwar hatte sich die Moral durch die 70er gelockert, doch so schnell wandelte sich die Welt einfach nicht. Leider.

Toni wusste, dass ihr Vater den Besuch auf dieser Militärschule als Strafe gedacht hatte, nicht ahnend das er Toni keinen größeren Gefallen hätte tun können.

Nach den ersten Wochen der Eingewöhnung fand sie immer mehr Gefallen an ihrer neuen Umgebung. Sie wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, doch es gefiel ihr endlich einmal richtige Regeln zu haben.

Nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter und auch schon davor war sie fast immer konstant in der Obhut von Kindermädchen gewesen und denen war es egal, was sie tat, solange sie deshalb keinen Ärger bekamen. Toni konnte tun und lassen, was sie wollte und dies nutzte sie auch zur Genüge aus. Ihren Eltern war sie sowieso egal, solange sie sie nicht in der Öffentlichkeit blamierte...

Doch dann kam sie auf diese Schule und alles änderte sich. Sie gab es unumwunden zu. Zuerst war es für sie die Hölle hier zu leben. All diese Regeln, das Stillstehen und all diese Ordentlichkeit war ihr einfach nur fremd, doch schnell gewöhnte sie sich ein.

Sie war nie der klassische Mädchentyp gewesen wie es sich ihre Mum gewünscht hatte. Sie konnte Barbie nicht leiden, konnte mit Kleidern nichts anfangen und vor allem HASSTE sie Pink. Stattdessen liebte sie ihr rotes Ferrari-Spielzeug-Auto, dass sie sich mit ihrem Taschengeld gekauft hatte und hütete ihre zerrissene Jeans wie einen Schatz.

So fand sie auch bald schnell Freunde. Nachdem ihre Mitschüler gemerkt haben, dass sie keine Puppe war, würde sie auch in deren Kreis aufgenommen.

Ohne das sie es merkte, vergingen die Jahre. Ihr Vater erlaubte es ihr zumeist die Ferien bei Freunden zu verbringen. Selbst, wenn er ihre Begleitung brauchte, ließ er sie sonst meist in Ruhe. Sie kam an, spielte die perfekte Tochter während sie Gesellschaft hatten und sonst ging jeder von ihnen getrennte Wege. Selbst gute Noten verlangte er nicht von ihr. Schließlich... wofür brauchen Frauen schon Wissen?

Trotzdem ließ sie sich nicht gehen und schaffte es jedes Jahr unter den 5 Besten ihrer Klasse zu sein. Es bedeutete ihrem Vater zwar nicht viel, aber ihr. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht wie ihre Mutter als Deko-Ehefrau enden wollte. Nein, sie würde was erreichen und sich nicht von einem Mann alles vorbestimmen lassen!

Inzwischen war sie in ihrem letzten Jahr der High School und hatte es geschafft Klassensprecherin zu werden. Viele ihrer Klassenkameraden kannte sie nun schon seit Jahren und doch... mit den wenigstens verband sie inzwischen nichts mehr als simple Kameradschaft. Vielleicht war sie darum immer noch Single. Und Jungfrau... wie sie leider zugeben musste.

Ihr Problem war leider, dass sie entweder einen Jungen nur als Freund sah oder ihn als total bescheuert einstufen konnte. Zu dem war sie für die meisten Jungs ihrer Schule nur ein Ersatz für den Playboy und sie wollten zwar mit ihr schlafen, aber mehr nicht.

Sie wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber ihr Erstes Mal sollte etwas besonderes sein. Sie erwartete kein Feuerwerk oder ähnliches, aber wenigstens ein tiefes Gefühl der Zuneigung und dies fand sie hier nicht. Nicht in einer Gruppe von Jungs, die sie kannte als sie noch über Achselwitze lachten.

Sie erwiderte zwar die Flirterei, aber mehr war nicht drin. Der Typ, der sie wirklich ansprechen würde, war anscheinend nicht im Militär zu finden.

Darum erwartete sie auch nicht, dass ihre Welt aus den Angeln gehoben wurde, als sie zum ersten Mal in diesem Schuljahr ihrem neuen Drill Instructor gegenübertrat.

Ende Kapitel 1


	3. Kapitel 2

**Wortanzahl:** 591 Wörter

**Kapitel 2**

_"Bist du dir wirklich sicher, Liebling? Noch können wir immer noch umdrehen. Ich würde es verstehen."_

_"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es wird schon nichts passieren, außer das wir bald zu Dritt und noch glücklicher sind..."_

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Sie fiel ihm zuerst gar nicht auf. Zwar war sie nur eine von insgesamt vier weiblichen Schülern in der Abschlussklasse, doch darauf achtete er gar nicht. Er hatte den Auftrag den Schülern zu zeigen, was es heißt ein Marine zu sein. Egal welchem Geschlecht sie angehörten.

Zwar kannte er alle seine Schüler, aber seine erste Einschätzung war, das sie ein Töchterchen aus reichem Hause war, die bestraft wurde und hier nur ihre Zeit absaß. Er würde sie trainieren, aber keine Zeit mit jemanden verschwenden, der nie den Stolz der Marines nachvollziehen konnte.

Das erste Mal fiel sie ihm jedoch richtig auf, als sie ihn mit einer Wasserbombe bewarf. Während einer Unterrichtsstunde. Mitten auf dem Trainingsfeld.

Er konnte damals nicht beweisen, dass sie es war. Sie hatte ein einwandfreies Alibi, was sie ihm mit einem liebreizendem Lächeln dargelegte, doch er wusste das sie es war. Aber er kam nicht umhin ihren Mut zu bewundern.

Danach fing er an sie mehr zu beobachten. Anfangs nur, weil er ihr den Streich nachweisen wollte. Später, weil sie ihm neugierig machte. Sie war nicht das, was er als erstes von ihr gedacht hatte.

Sie kam zwar eindeutig von Geld, doch schien damit nicht anzugeben und sie schien es nicht als selbstverständlich hinzunehmen.

Alles war für sie ein Grund Witze zu reißen oder sie machte irgend eine abstruse Verbindung zu einem Film oder einer Fernsehserie.

Doch am auffälligsten war... Sie flirtete mit allem auf zwei Beinen, egal ob Junge oder Mädchen (dies jedoch sehr viel zahmer und unauffälliger), obwohl sie anscheinend mit niemanden zusammen zu sein schien. Sex schien für sie tabu zu sein, was im kompletten Kontrast zu ihrem Auftreten stand...

Durch unauffälliges Fragen erfuhr er, dass sie anscheinend den Spitznamen "Lillith" weg hatte. Sie spielte mit jedem, doch ließ sie niemanden an sich heran. Doch do ganz konnte er

dieser Einschätzung nicht zustimmen. In denen Momenten, wo er mit ihr geredet hatte, erschien sie ihm äußerlich kühl, doch in ihren Augen sah er ein Feuer brennen. Sie war vieles, aber nicht kaltblütig. Er schätzte sie eher als vorsichtig ein. Irgendjemand hatte sie schwer verletzt und nach allem was er über sie gehört hatte, würde er wetten das es ihr Vater war.

Sie erwartete und wollte von niemanden etwas. Sie wollte ihren Spaß, aber so das sie nicht riskierte verletzt zu werden. Er hieß diese Einstellung nicht gut, aber er verstand sie. Bevor er Shannon kennen gelernt hatte, war er ähnlich.

Vielleicht erwiderte er darum manchmal ihr Flirten. Er wusste nicht wie es dazu kam, aber in den letzten Monaten, wann immer sie alleine waren, konnte er sich nicht zurückhalten. Wörter, die eigentlich unschuldig waren, klangen auf einmal nach so viel mehr. Hier ein Wort, dort eine Geste und immer wieder der Gedanke 'Es bedeutet nichts. Es ist nur Spielerei.'

Er wusste nicht wann sich dies änderte. Wann es mehr war. Wann fing es an ernst zu werden? Er konnte den Moment nicht bestimmen. Doch irgendwann erfüllte ihn der Gedanke daran mit Shannon eine Familie zu gründen nicht mehr mit Freude, sondern mit dem Gefühl einen Fehler zu begehen. Er wollte nicht ergründen, warum dies so war. Er konnte dieses Gefühl nur irgendwo tief in sich drin vergraben und vergessen, denn alles andere war unmöglich. Alles andere war nicht zu akzeptieren. Sein Herz gehörte Shannon.

Ende Kapitel 2

**A/N:** Okay, das waren jetzt drei Kapitel zur Einführung. Eigentlich hatte ich es nicht so geplant, aber was soll ich sagen. Was die Muse sagt, muss gemacht werden. Ab dem nächsten Kapitel gibt es endlich die richtigen Begegnungen und Gespräche zwischen unseren beiden Sturköpfen. :)

Ach ja, die Inspiration für meine Toni ist wieder mal die himmlische Kristen Bell. *fangirl-fähnchen schwenk*


	4. Kapitel 3

**Wortanzahl:** 578 Wörter

**Kapitel 3**

_"Ich lernte Sie kennen als ich 18 war und auf meinen Zug wartete. Sie war... so wunderschön. So perfekt... Ich wusste damals, dass wir zusammengehören."_

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Als er diesen Job als Lehrer angenommen hatte, wurde ihm ebenso wie dem anderen Personal ein Wohnhaus zur Miete gestellt. Es war nicht sehr groß, doch endlich konnten er und Shannon länger als nur ein paar Tage zusammen sein. Dies war alles was ihnen wichtig war.

Seit einigen Monaten spielten sie immer wieder mit den Gedanken Kinder zu kriegen. Doch sie wollten kein Kind in die Welt setzen, wenn die Chance bestand das es gleich Halbwaise wurde. Darum kam die Position als Lehrer wie gerufen. Sie war perfekt!

Sie waren zusammen und würden eine richtige Familie gründen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten. Bald würde er einen kleinen Mädchen mit roten Haaren oder einem kleinen Jungen mit Shannons Augen in seinen Armen halten. Da war er sich sicher.

Dies war es was er sich wünschte seitdem er zum ersten Mal in die Augen seiner geliebten Frau gesehen hatte.

Er liebte sie über alles. Daran konnte niemand zweifeln. Sie war sein Leben und wenn er ab und an mit einer seiner Schülerinnen flirtete, hatte dies keinerlei Bedeutung. Das Mädchen wollte nichts. Sie wollte nur spielen und suchte den Respekt, den Kontakt einer Person die dies auch suchte und sie zu nichts drängte.

Es bedeutete nichts, dass er manchmal einfach den unwiderdringlichen Drang spürte ihre Haut zu berühren. Es war egal, dass er wissen wollte, ob ihre Haut so sanft war wie sie aussah. Es minderte seine Liebe zu Shannon nicht, weil er sich beim Training dazu zwingen musste seinen Blick nicht immer auf seiner Toni ruhen zu lassen.

Es änderte nichts an seinen Gefühlen und seiner Heirat nur, weil er diese Schülerin in Gedanken 'seine' Toni nannte. Etwas was sie nie sein wird und das er auch nie wollte. Den er war glücklich.

Dennoch konnte er nicht anders, als sich manchmal zu fragen... was wäre wenn? Doch dies waren Phasen zwischen Traum und Wachsein. Momente in denen sein Gehirn nicht das tat was es tun sollte. Zeiten wo ihn verrückte Ideen überfielen. Vorstellungen in denen er die Marines endgültig verließ, wo er Shannon verließ, wo er sein altes Leben zurück ließ und ein neues anfing... Sie befielen ihn in Momenten der Unachtsamkeit, doch sobald er wieder Herr seiner Sinne war... wurden sie verdrängt und ihm wurde klar, was sein Geist ihm da wirklich vorschlug.

Shannon verlassen? Seine wunderbare Shannon? Die, die ihn immer unterstützt hatte. Die, die bereit war eine Familie mit ihm zu gründen?

Egal was sein Geist manchmal zusammen gesponnen hatte im Traum. Jeder Moment des Wachseins zeigte ihm wie wunderbar die Realität war. Egal wie wunderbar auch seine Träume ihm erschienen.

Denn Träume konnte man ignorieren. Es waren eben nur Träume. Hirngespinste, die nicht immer wahr sein mussten oder die nicht immer etwas zu bedeuten hatten. Die Realität war einfach nur perfekt. Er hatte alles wovon er immer geträumt hatte. Seinen Traumberuf, eine wunderbare Ehefrau und bald auch ein kleines Kind, dass er lieben und umsorgen konnte.

Doch trotz allem musste er sich der Frage des Warum stellen.  
Warum sah er immer wieder diese Bilder?  
Warum war er so schwach?  
Warum verriet er all dies woran er glaubte?  
Und... warum ging er in das Klassenzimmer, wo er doch genau wusste, dass in diesem Toni weinend saß, und er es noch nie ertragen konnte, wenn Frauen weinten?

Ende Kapitel 3


	5. Kapitel 4

**Wortanzahl:** 519 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 4**

_"Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihn hassen. Er nutzt mein Leben als wäre ich eine Schachfigur ohne einen Gedanken an mich oder meine Gefühle zu verschwenden. Doch er ist mein Vater und egal wie sehr ich es mir wünschte... ich kann ihn nicht hassen."_

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Es war ihr Geburtstag. Ihr 18. Es wusste jedoch keiner... und dies war auch gut so. Niemand sollte es wissen. Niemand sollte sie sehen. Sie wollte allein sein. Von niemanden auffindbar. Versteckt vor der Welt.

Doch warum war sie dann hier?

War es wirklich nur, weil der Klassenraum leer war? Weil sie sich hier sicher fühlte? Wissend, dass er tagein und tagaus hier war? 

Sie wusste es nicht. Konnte nicht sagen, was sie bewegt hatte hierher zu kommen, doch nach... sie konnte nicht anders... konnte einfach nur noch weinen.

Sie war traurig, wütend, verzweifelt, müde und noch so vieles anderes ... und sie wollte einfach nur Ruhe. Für einen Moment vergessen. Für einen Moment einfach nur sein... und nicht schauspielern. Einfach nur spüren wie die Tränen ihre Wangen herunter rannen und ihr Schluchzen ihren Körper schüttelten.

Wollte nicht schön sein, nicht perfekt, nicht das kleine perfekte Mädchen ihres Vaters.

Wollte nicht mehr immer lächeln und freundlich sein.

Sie konnte ganz einfach nicht mehr ihr Gesicht wahren und so tun als wenn nichts geschehen wäre.

Sie hatte ganz einfach nicht mehr die Stärke und die Kraft, das zu tun.

Sie war schwach. Hilflos. Alleine. Einsam.

Niemand scherte es, dass sie hier auf dem Boden eines Klassenzimmers saß. Spätabends.

Niemand suchte sie.

Niemand würde sie finden.

Niemand würde Arme um sie schlingen.

Niemand würde sie trösten.

Niemand... außer ihm.

Starke Arme, die sie an eine muskulöse Brust zogen, und sie hin und her wiegten.

Zärtliche Hände, die vorsichtig und sanft über ihren Rücken strichen. Kreise zogen. Ihr die Trauer und Wut nahmen.

Eine leise Stimme, die sie beruhigte, und die sie alles vergessen ließ.

Ein Mann, der so anders und doch so ähnlich war.

Stark und zielstrebig wie ihr Vater.

Zärtlich und liebevoll wie kein anderer.

Jemand der _sie_ sah und nicht eine weitere Figur in seinem Spiel des Lebens.

Vielleicht geschah es darum?

Vielleicht, weil er so anders.

Vielleicht, weil er ihm so ähnelte.

Vielleicht, weil alles egal war.

Sie konnte es nicht sagen.

Verstand sich selbst nicht mehr.

Hörte nicht mehr die Stimme in ihrem Innern, die sie anschrie aufzuhören.

Sie konnte es nicht.

Sekunden, Minuten, Stunden.

Immer mehr.

Ohne Halt.

Die Stimme in ihrem Innern wurde immer leiser.

Jedes Wort, das sie aussprach, brachte sie zu verstimmen.

Jede Erklärung war ein weiterer Stein für ihr Verderben.

Einen weiteren Schritt für ihr gemeinsames Verderben.

Sie sah das Warnzeichen.

Ignorierte es wie so oft.

Vergaß alles.

Erzählte ihm alles.

Vater.

Volljährigkeit.

Pflicht.

Hochzeit.

Geschäftspartner.

Geschäftsfusion.

Pflicht als Tochter.

Ausbildung nur für diesen Zweck.

Perfekter Mix.

Geschäftsfrau. Soldatin. Femme Fatale.

Die _perfekte_ Tochter. Die _perfekte_ Ehefrau.

Es war _ihre_ _Pflicht_.

Worte, die sie immer wieder in ihrem Kopf hörte.

Worte, die sie endlich aussprachen.

Lippen, die ihren Mund zum Verstummen brachten.

Lippen, die sie vergessen ließen.

Lippen, die ihr Verderben unausweichlich machten.

Ende Kapitel 4


	6. Kapitel 5

**Wortanzahl:** 364 Wörter

**Kapitel 6**

_"Du bist nur mein Lehrer und dies noch nicht einmal für ein Jahr. Also warum zum Teufel spüre ich überall wo du warst deine Präsenz? Warum fühle ich mich nur dort sicher? Warum kann ich nicht mehr ohne dieses Gefühl?"_

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Hände, die immer schneller Kleidung von Körper rissen. Bewegungen so fahrig über diese. Küsse die stürmisch Lippen beanspruchten. Hände, die immer langsamer werden. Sanft über unbedeckte Haut fahren. Hitze in und um sie. In ihren Augen ein ungesagtes Gefühl, ein Versprechen.

Langsames Eindringen. Ungehindert. Keine Barriere. Kein Zurück unmöglich. Enge. Hitze. Gefühle.

Küsse, die Schmerzen vertreiben. Hände auf der Haut, die beruhigen.

Bewegungen.

Unbekanntes Terrain.

Gefühle, so lang verleugnet.

Immer schneller.

Härter.

Fester.

Tiefer.

Fingernägel, die sich in Haut krallen.

Lippen so fahrig, so erhitzt.

Gefühle so aufgewühlt.

Stopp. So kurz davor. Zu früh. Sie brauchen mehr Zeit.

Blicke, die sich ineinander verhaken.

Augen, die nichts verbergen.

Reue, Verständnis, Akzeptanz, Verlangen nach einer Sünde, die für immer verwehrt bleibt.

Hüften, die uralten Rhythmus wieder aufnehmen.

Stöhnen, Seufzer, Schreie, die immer lauter werden.

So viele Wünsche. So unmöglich. So riskant.

Münder, die sich treffen.

Lippen, die sich teilen.

Zungen, die miteinander tanzen.

Haut die auf Haut trifft.

Leidenschaft auf Leidenschaft.

Arme, die sich um einen Körper schlingen. Ihn näher haben wollen.

Einmal.

Eine Sünde, dann Reue.

Doch heute Nacht nur einmal selbstsüchtig sein.

Bewegungen, die immer schneller werden.

Stöße, die immer heftiger werden.

Läute, die den Raum ausfüllen.

Gefühle auf ihrem Höhepunkt.

Lust die ungehindert ausgelebt wird. Hitze. Enge. Erlösung.

Erschöpfung... und Erkenntnis. Reue.

Langsames voneinander lösen. Auseinander gleiten. Ein Trennen der Verbindung, der körperlichen.

Ein Kuss. Zärtlich. Sanft. Eine Bitte um Verzeihung. Leise Worte der Erklärung. Worte der Akzeptanz.

Leises Anziehen der Kleidung.

Ein letzter Blick auf sie. Augen die sich schließen.

_Warum?_

Eine Frage in beiden Geistern.

Eine weitere Bitte um Verzeihung. Akzeptanz. Zurücklassen.

Eine einzelne Träne, die über Tonis Wange rinnt.

Er bleibt stehen. Blickt zurück. Schließt kurz seine Augen.

Ein Blick auf seinen Ehering. Das Zeichen eines Versprechens, dass Gibbs eben gebrochen hatte.

Gefühle, die freikommen wollten und weggesperrt wurden.

Gefühle, die nicht existieren.

Eine Entscheidung.

Schon vorher gefällt.

Nie eine andere Wahl.

Zurücklassen.

Alleine.

Ende Kapitel 6

**A/N:** Ich weiß. Ihr wollt ihn trösten, aber das ganze hat ein Ziel. Vertraut mir. Ich hab wirklich was für diese Geschichte geplant!

Btw, wie fandet ihr dieses Schreibstil? Normalerweise bin ich ja der Typ der die Sexszenen sehr, sehr ausbreitet (s. Pompons+Physik=Liebe, Experimente & Offenbarungen und Zwischen Leben und Tod), aber das passte hier einfach nicht. Aber wie findet ihr diese zahmere Variante?


End file.
